dbzbt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gotenks - Base form
Gotenks in his basic form is a rather standard fighter, with high stun ability.' Strategy '''Gameplay First of all, Gotenks gains an invaluable asset over Goten or Kid Trunks : his blows stun giants opponents. In another hand, his Blast moves aren't so marvelous : they cost 3 Ki bars, 5 for the Ultimate, and Full Power Energy Wave '''and '''Big Tree Cannon (his Ultimate) are the same attack (energy beams with one hit and no charge) which only difference is damage and cost. In another hand, High-Speed Rush has long range and smashes ennemy downward, but doesn't teleport at the center of the arena, making it useful for charging Ki right after only if ennemy is flying down long enough. Remember that beams pierce through energy balls of any kind ; so you can use Full Power Energy Wave (and Big Tree Cannon) to counter most of the Blasts 2, but NOT Ultimate Blasts (even with Big Tree Cannon). A quick way to defeat the opponent is to mix normal rushes and High-Speed Rush ; sequence is complete rush, Chase-In, 4-hits rush, smash-up, Banishing attack-up and High-Speed Rush. This leads to a 29-hits combo for 18K damages. With Attack level at 20, the combo worth 23.110 Hp damages ; with Blast 2 level at 20, it worth 22.890 Hp. With both, it deals 27.680 Hp. By sending ennemy flying upward, the High-Speed Rush will send the opponent flying for a longer time, allowing you to build up Ki. This combo is also worthy at the end of a Violent Rush, in Max Power Mode. Note that in this mode, Gotenks gains also access to Super Dash and Super Movement. Big Tree Cannon is a bit hazardous to use, since it can be easily dodged. Against giants, you can use Violent Rush, then neutral Hyper Smash, then either charge to go again into Max Power Mode if ennemy is flying down, or Full Power Energy Wave if ennemy recovered. For Blasts 1, which both cost 2 Blast Stocks, Gotenks can use Afterimage (Neutral) and False Courage (Up). Z-Items Here are recommanded items for Gotenks. # Equipement Slots +3 # Health +19 # Attack +19 : it does higher damages than Blast 2 +19 in the "rush + High Speed Rush" combo, and since giants are both immune to High Speed Rush and sensitive to Gotenks normal attacks, this item is the best offensive option. Data Stats Common traits and techniques Melee specific moves Ki Blasts Blast techniques Transformations Miscellanous Dragon Library description Gotenks is the super fighter created by the fusion between Goten and Trunks. Thanks to Goku and Piccolo's exhaustive teaching, Goten and Trunks were able to learn the Fusion Technique in a short period of time, and after many abortive attempts, Gotenks was finally born. In Gotenks, only the worst traits from Goten and Trunks' personalities seemed to appear. He is selfish, rude, and extremely overconfident, and he causes Piccolo endless headaches with his antics. Even so, the incredible powers Gotenks displays more than make up for his sour attitude. At his first appearance, Gotenks immediatly raced off to chanllenge Majin Buu. For his foolhardy efforts, he was rewarded with a sound beating. Afterwards, he trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Piccolo, powering up even more in preparation for his rematch against Buu. Voice Actors Masako Nozawa and Takeshi Kusao How to Unlock Gotenks (along with SSJ Gotenks) is unlocked once Two Majin Buus is completed. In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle modes Gotenks is never directly playable or fought in his basic form.